


Five Moments In The Rush-Young Family

by DrOmega101



Series: Family Of Destiny [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Series Spoilers, implied alpha/beta/omega dynamics, vague description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in the life of Destiny's favorite family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments In The Rush-Young Family

**Author's Note:**

> Small trigger warning for those who have issues with vague mention of drama during birth (nothing with the actual birth itself, just things going on that people might not like to read, starts and ends on moment II)

I.

It’s become a common site to see the small family walking down the hall together. Rush and Young walking hand-in-hand with little two year old Carmen sleeping on her father’s shoulder. Sometimes Carmen will be between them, holding on to one hand each as they make their way to where ever they are going. It's a cute sight, and it always reminds the crew that Rush, indeed, has a heart.

 

II. 

Carmen’s birth was a difficult one, with the Lucian Alliance deciding to invade Destiny and all. Young gives birth in the gate room, one gun pointed at his head, the other pointed between his open legs. TJ frantically working to help get the baby out as fast as possible without causing trauma to both mother and child. In the end Carmen is born healthy and the Lucian Alliance defeated. 

Despite being tired from the agony of pushing, Young is glad he stayed awake. The look of happiness and relief on Rush’s tear stained face when he sees Carmen for the first time was well worth it.

 

III.

They lay Carmen down for the night, Carmen cuddling with the stuff bear that Camille made her when she was born. It’s something they both love doing as a family. Usually Young will read her a bedtime story, then Rush tucks her into bed. After she is fast asleep they cuddle under the blankets, Young burying himself in the warmth of Rush’s arms.

 

IV. 

It’s not usual to see all three of them on the bridge together. They make it a point to keep her away, encase of an attack or other emergency. Today is a different case. Today is Carmen’s third birthday and as a present, her parents have allowed her a trip to the bridge. 

Carmen sets happily in the Captain’s Chair, giving everyone orders which they happily pretend to do. 

 

V. 

Carmen wanted to open mommy’s presents. She begged and begged until Young finally gave in, and she happily sets on the floor tearing open the homemade baby shower gifts. Young, Rush, and the other guests set there laughing and cheering Carmen on as she makes her ways through all the presents. 

Later that night when Carmen is safe at Chloe and Matt’s quarters and all the presents placed in the corner of their room, Young and Rush lay in bed together. Bodies sweaty and sated after a night of passionate sex. They whisper I love you before falling asleep, hands cradling the growing child nestled inside Young’s belly.

 

Extra: Novus Timeline

Young can’t help it if he squeezes too tightly around Geer’s fingers. He can’t help it if he screams in agony as the feeling of being ripped apart over takes him. He’s in pain, he wants his husband, he wants Nick. 

It’s all over when he hears the sound of a newborn baby crying. His face is red and wet from the tears and sweat. He’s visibly shaking as TJ hands him the baby, who she has declared a boy. He holds the baby close to his chest. He names the boy Nicholas, after his father. That’s when it hits him. Little Nicholas will grow up never knowing his father, and Nick will never be able to meet his son.

No one says a thing as he breaks down in tears, clutching the baby closer to his chest. No one says a word when Geer embraces him, or when Young buries himself into the younger man’s arms.

 

Extra II: Novas Timeline: 2 years later

He’s never doing this again. He doesn't care how many kids Ronald Geer wants. He’s never doing this again. Three kids is enough.

And that day is the first account of twins being born on Novus.


End file.
